Color Rojo
by Gapri
Summary: Se encuentra divagando cuando se supone que debería estar vigilando a sus hijos, su mente va y viene sobre el pasado y sobre su vida. Pensó con seguridad que a pesar del dolor del pasado y las cosas que enfrento junto con Ana. La vida de ambos siempre giro entorno al color rojo. * 1 Capitulo extra de Paralell World, capitulo Saru- Ana


Holi gente gapri apareciendo

Esta historia es uno de los extras, de mi historia anterior Paralell World, del capítulo Saru Ana, aun no estoy segura si se quedara solo en este porque aun quiero poner el punto de vista de Ana.

Con este capitulo creo que si es necesario leer el anterior, a diferencia de los demas extras este no se explica bien por si solo, ya que es solo lo que piensa Saruhiko y sobre el pasado. Con los demas extras los are mas independientes de la idea original de Paralell.

Mis advertencias: es una pareja muy rara, muy occ

* * *

 **Memoria Roja**

* * *

Se quedo mirando a sus hijos en el jardín, realmente ese par de hermanos eran sobreprotectores con la menor, pero eso le hacia un poco más feliz.

Totsuka iba a cumplir 6 años pronto ¿Qué iba a regalarle esta vez?

Chasqueo la lengua pues nada se le ocurría, seguía siendo un desastre a la hora de escoger un regalo, ¿Qué aria feliz a una niña de 6 años? Incluso con "El Par –Mi" nunca sabia que darles, cuando eran más niños le bastaba con llevarlos a la juguetería y que ellos mismos escogieran, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba se le complicaba ese hecho, era Ana quien escogía ese tipo de cosas.

Ana

Si alguien en el pasado le hubiera dicho que terminaría casado con ella se hubiera reído, pero lo que se llama descojonarse allí mismo, porque eso nunca iba a pasar ni en sus mas locos sueños, ¿Ana y él? ¿Juntos? Era algo tan improbable como lo fue la muerte de Misaki.

Aquel día en que el rey y la vanguardia murieron fue el día en que su vida termino enlazada con Ana, eran conscientes de ese hecho, habían perdido a las personas que mas amaron, estaban destrozados, ambos entendiendo el dolor del otro.

Con tristeza, abrazando el dolor que la perdida de alguien conlleva, ambos allí sosteniendo un cuadro con un lazo negro, ambos de pie frente a la tumba de la persona que mas amaban…ambos llorando hombro con hombro.

Cuando se unió a Homra junto con Misaki, Ana ya estaba allí, siendo solo un año menor que ellos, realmente no le prestó mucha atención, solo le divertía como Misaki seguía poniéndose nervioso ante la única chica en el bar, tan callada, tan inmutable, tan… ella, pero cuando esos ojos miraban hacia Suoh Mikoto los ojos de muñeca se llenaban de vida y de una expresividad tan vivas, más de la que su rostro podría reflejar.

La novia con apariencia de muñeca, muchos años menor que el jefe de una pandilla que se junta en un bar. Eso era Ana para cualquiera que los viera pasar, cualquiera pensaría eso realmente, el llego a pensarlo y no se equivoco.

Con el tiempo en Homra, Misaki, Ana y él se volvieron "amigos", Misaki podía hablar con la chica calmadamente ya sin alterarse tanto, la chica podía platicar de forma tranquila o solo escuchando las tonterías de Misaki junto a él.

Fue Ana quien los ayudo en su relación, gracias a Ana el pudo besar a Misaki, pudo tenerlo, abrazarlo, estrecharlo en sus brazos, compartir el calor por las noches, pudo ser feliz alado de Misaki.

Unos grandiosos 3 años donde los 4 eran felices, una felicidad que ambos recuerdan.

Mikoto solía pedirles ayuda cuando se trataba de buscar un regalo para su linda novia, siendo tan callada, inexpresiva y cerrada, Misaki sabía como liderar con gente así, su mono era así también.

Una época feliz y deslumbrante que ya nunca volvería, nunca lo aria igual, las cosas no serian igual… Mikoto y Misaki habían muerto dejándolos a ellos sufriendo.

Por un largo, muy largo tiempo quiso ir a matar al rey azul, lo culpaba de la muerte de su bella flor, Misaki no tenía que morir, eso no debía pasar, tenían que estar ambos consolando a su amiga, tenían que estar allí los dos, tenían que seguir juntos… pero en cambio termino aferrándose al cuerpo sin vida que fue Misaki.

Cuando el cielo se lleno de luces rojas, como flores rojas, un regalo o algo para la gente que había dejado atrás, el último regalo que Ana podría atesorar

Para ser considerado un rey violento aquellas flores eran realmente delicadas.

Tiempo después, mientras seguían intentando reponerse poco a poco de la pérdida, cuando se pensó que Homra iba a desintegrarse por falta de rey término siendo Ana la reina roja

Un titulo que siempre le perteneció pero la tristeza y el dolor la arian terminar igual que Mikoto, allí quizás fue cuando empezó a sentir algo por ella, no quería perder a nadie más, no a la única persona que entendía perfectamente su dolor, no lo iba a permitir y sin saberlo si quiera fueron sanando las heridas de ambos.

Su relación fue avanzando, de solo amigos a novios, fue raro, nunca se intereso por una chica, solo sintió interés por Misaki, el principio de su noviazgo fue difícil, ambos sentían que traicionaban a Mikoto y Misaki, les habían jurado que no amarían a nadie más y allí estaban, en medio de la fiesta de año nuevo, besándose y confirmando que eran algo.

Tiempo después el rey azul, munakata Reisi había muerto de la misma forma que Suoh Mikoto, apuñalado por una espada azul, la espada de Awashima Seri

Ana entendió entonces el porqué de algunas cosas, del porque Mikoto fue a pelear con munakata hasta morir, entendió que ese había sido su deseo, morir a manos del único amigo que podría salvarle, de ese modo murió el rey azul, a manos de su teniente, de la mujer que consideraba más que una amiga… alguien en quien realmente confiaba que la carga de matarle no interferiría en su vida, en su felicidad, Awashima Seri tenia la bendición desde hace mucho de ser feliz con Kusanagi Izumo.

El único que no tenía porque morir fue Misaki, quizás si Saruhiko lo hubiera logrado encontrar, si tan solo el rey incoloro no lo hubiera usado para ir hacia donde luchaban los reyes… pero ya no había forma de cambiar eso.

Pasaron tantas cosas que cuando la Slate fue destruida por fin todo fue más tranquilo, tuvieron sus poderes un tiempo más para luego ser cosa del pasado, Scepter 4 siguió siendo Scepter 4 y Homra siguió siendo Homra.

El siguió siendo Fushimi Saruhiko novio de Kushina Ana, ambos siguieron estando juntos, cambiando si era necesario cambiar, el termino tomando el lugar de su madre y Ana pronto termino siendo su esposa.

Por un momento era como si todo el asunto de los reyes, de los poderes, incluso de Mikoto y Misaki había sido solo un sueño, fue como un sueño del cual despertaron siendo ya una joven pareja que se aventuraba al mundo de los adultos y del matrimonio. Era tan extraño pero era su vida, una casa pequeña mientras empezaban, que fue creciendo de igual modo que su familia, dos años después de casarse, estaban por ser padres.

Nuevos temores estaban en la puerta ¿podrían ellos ser buenos padres? ¿Podría ser Ana una buena madre a pesar de que no era muy demostrativa? ¿Podría ser el un buen padre con su personalidad algo retorcida?

¿Cómo demonios se cambia un pañal en primer lugar? ¿Cuál era la temperatura perfecta para la leche? ¿Qué diablos debían darle de comer? ¿Cómo debían bañarle?

Para una pareja sin suegros no había hacia donde correr, los padres de Ana murieron cuando esta era una niña y su tía seguía sin recordar que tenía una sobrina, Nikki ni aunque estuviera vivo iría a pedirle consejo y su madre andaba por quien sabe que parte de Europa con su segundo marido ¿hacia dónde mierda correr por ayuda? En Homra todos eran hombres, una gran bola de inexpertos primerizos iguales a ellos y su única ayuda estaba igual de inseguro.

Luego después de una visita al médico para ver como andaban las cosas con su hijo o hija descubrieron que eran dos… ¡¿DOS?!

Estaban aun más nerviosos, más de lo que sus rostros podrían ser alguna vez capaces de expresar

La ayuda llego de un color azul, en Scepter 4 les dijeron que si había un gran problema ellos podían correr hacia ellos por salvación y quizás esa era la razón por la cual el capitán Akiyama le caía tan bien a Saruhiko.

Los meses pasaron y con ello las visitas muy informativas del doctor, serian dos niños muy sanos al parecer. Se cambiaron de casa a una más grande para que en el futuro los dos niños pudieran correr por allí destrozar y aun tener un techo que llamar casa.

No habían decidido nombres aun, era algo que aplazaban sin darse cuenta o inconscientemente, pero cuando el momento por fin llego, cuando los gemelos nacieron y fueron mostrados a sus padres… Ana vio aquel rojo que pensó que no volvería a ver junto con el rojo que Saruhiko amaba.

Fushimi Misaki y Fushimi Mikoto nacieron una noche nevada, el 2 de diciembre a las 21 horas con 41 minutos.

Los gemelos eran su milagro, como una señal, un regalo como aquel cielo lleno de flores rojas

Misaki termino ocupando lentes, era calmado la mayor parte del tiempo, de buenas calificaciones, con una actitud igual a de su padre, hábil con lo tecnológico pero le gustaban las cosas con ruedas tenía unos patines, una bicicleta y finalmente una patineta

Mikoto podía ser un flojo inexpresivo que se tiraba en el primer sillón o silla a dormirse o podía ser energético destrozando todo orden en una habitación podía ser ambas cosas, con calificaciones regulares y solo con desconocidos era igual a su madre

Los nombres les habían quedo perfectamente, tanto que la familia Yata se había sorprendido que con el tiempo se volvieron algo cercanos.

Mikoto seguía insistiendo en que estaba enamorado de megumi

" _Igual que Ana"_

Pensó mirando como Mikoto cargaba en sus hombros a su hermana, ¿Cuántos años se llevaban megumi y Mikoto? No recordaba cuantos años tenía la chica pero si fueran los mismos años que Suoh le llevaba a Ana entonces eso debía ser el destino o algo así

A veces ver a su hijo en patineta le causa una extraña sensación, entre dolor y algo parecido a felicidad, estaba seguro que Ana se sentía igual cuando miraba a su hijo menor en el sillón de Homra o el de la sala.

La que no les causaba esa sensación era su hija, totsuka, le habían puesto así porque aunque no se pareciera a _ese totsuka_ , al menos aun no habían notado la similitud.

-¿Cómo están?-la voz calmada de Ana le trajo al mundo

-nuestro "Par –Mi" no ha hecho ningún desastre, por ahora-contesto

Par –Mi, como Kusanagi solía llamarles junto con los demás muchachos que ya no eran muchachos, el tiempo había pasado para todos y el bar seguramente terminaría convirtiéndose en restaurante familiar por la cantidad de niños que iban acompañando a los miembros de Homra.

Ambos hermanos solían enojarse cuando les llamaban por sus nombres, nada masculinos, Misaki y Mikoto, siempre pensaban que se trataran de dos niñas. Ahora eran Misaki, Mikoto y totsuka. Algunas personas les llegaron a preguntar porque les habían puesto esos nombres, pero el rostro molesto del padre y el inexpresivo de la madre provocaba que nadie preguntara de nuevo.

-¿no se les ha caído?-pregunto sentándose a su lado, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo

-no, aun no

En su relación no había muchas palabras realmente, pero ellos eran así, hablaban lo necesario, lo justo, una pareja realmente muy calmada.

-¿se te ha ocurrido algo para tostuka?

La pregunta siguió allí, el seguía allí junto con Ana que descansaba en su hombro, sus hijos seguían jugando con su hermanita, el seguiría siendo él, Ana seguiría siendo Ana.

¿Si hubiera traicionado Homra algo hubiera cambiado? ¿Si Ana no los hubiera ayudado sería diferente? Quizás si nadie hubiera muerto, el estaría junto con Misaki, Ana estaría con Mikoto, felices cada quien no había una respuesta y esta tal vez llegaría muy tardo o solo no llegaría

Si pudiera cambiar su vida, estaba seguro que no la cambiara, esa era su vida, con los molestos "subordinados" que había en la empresa, con los desastres de sus hijos, con el amor de Ana, con la ternura que le causaba su hija, con la alegría que le causaba Homra y una vida que empezó a girar por una llama roja

Una llama roja que las lágrimas nunca apagaran

Sonriendo, entrelazando su mano con la de ella

-una cámara estaría bien

* * *

Este es el final del capitulo.

En realidad este no deberia ser el primero en ser publicado pero fue el unico que se escribio casi solo, en parte porque la idea ya estaba, de igual forma es muy occs, pero acepto sus piedras y tomates

Nos vemos en otra historia extra~

 **¿review?**


End file.
